Zodiac the Nightwing/Skywing
Timeline| Zodiac| Male | Night/Sky Hybrid| Occupation }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator ''' | ScorpionBlood |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | Howl by Florence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 8 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | straight |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | SkyWing/NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | Zod |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence |he lives on a beach just outside of the kingdom of the sea. There's a large forest behind them and very rocky waters. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Dreamcatcher(Sister), Constellation(Mother), Cardinal(Father), Horizon(Brother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | sunsets and forest |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | sunrise, contact, meeting new dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities ''' | fire and sarcasm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Why don't you go stick a sea slug up your snout so I won't have to." |} |} Background Zodiac came from a small family of 5. His father was never really home, but when he was he always hung around Dreamcatcher. Zodiac wasn't quite sure why his father didn't love him as much as his sister, but he never asked. His mother was very strict and was always trying to force Dreamcatcher and Zodiac into propper manners, but the two dragonets never listened. When they were young, their older brother Horizon, had been taken by the nightwings and killed right before the dragonet's eyes. They snapped his neck and threw him off the cliff where the family lived. Since then, Dreamcatcher and Zodiac have been looking for a way to avenge their brother and they made some friends on the way. Zodiac remained grumpy and Dreamcatcher constantly tried to calm him down. Personality Zodiac tends to be very grumpy. He'll lash out at you and isn't afraid to hurt feelings. He tries his best not to show his own feelings but isn't very good at it. Normally, he spills his emotions onto his sister. He tends to blame himself for everything, it doesn't even matter if it was his fault or not. When a gorgeous dragon flirts with him though, he will most likely freeze, then faint. It's happened before, you can just ask his sister. Appearance Zodiac has the body of a skywing, his scales are a deep red. He has two sets of scales, one set is more nightwign like and is a darker grey, while the other set is smaller, closer together, and crimson. He has a slim neck with thick spines trailing from his head to the tip of his tail. These spines are a slightly lighter red than his main scales, his underbelly is the same color. His eyes are golden and the scales around his eyes are dark grey. His tail is thick and heavy but thins out near the end. His tounge is crimson and the inside of his ear is dark grey. Relationships type here Appears In link fanfictions character appears in here Abilities type here Trivia *fact here *fact here *fact here Gallery IMG 4224.jpg Zod full bod.png Zodiac.png Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress